


Lyra's Pissed

by SexTheHex



Series: SexTheHex's Earlier Works [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Desperation, F/F, Psychic Abilities, Watersports, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Lyra’s bladder is stuffed to its limits and Sabrina just won’t let her let go!





	Lyra's Pissed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/20/16.
> 
> This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. It's been uploaded mostly for archival purposes and for the handful of users who still might enjoy it.

“Please Sabrina! I need to pee so badly! Just let me go to the toilet already and get rid of this stupid stomach bulge!” Lyra yelled, trying to hide her inflated abdomen as pedestrians past them seated on a bench.

“Hmm… maybe you have suffered enough” Sabrina responded. “Although it’s far too fun watching you squirm while my psychic powers keeps your urethra clamped. You’d have to do an awful lot of convincing to make me stop doing this~” Sabrina showed Lyra her hand, reminding her of the dominion the psychic trainer had over the girl. Her thumb and index finger were tightly clamped together, tips enveloped in psychic energy, in direct control of the walls of Lyra’s bladder.

Lyra felt like a water balloon she was so stuffed full of urine. Every moment felt like she was inches away from pissing herself. Yet, no matter how many times she gave up and tried to let go and admit defeat, it wouldn’t happen. No moisture, no stream, no hiss, nothing. Just that same excruciating desperation. Lyra would do just about anything to relieve this discomfort.

“Aaaargh… p-please! I’ll do anything! J-just hurry! People are watching me, it’s humiliating!” Lyra responded, eyes looking away from the crowd to ignore the awkward staring at her belly.

“Oh goodness~ Anything?” Sabrina replied pulling out a water bottle from her purse. “Then why don’t you take this and drink it in the midst of this lovely crowd, hmm? Then maybe I’ll consider letting you use a restroom.”

“S-sabrina! I can’t drink any more water! I NEED to piss!” Lyra grumbled loudly.

Sabrina smirked, dropping the water bottle into Lyra’s lap. “That’s the deal, honey. If you really want relief, it’s as simple as drinking water.

Lyra was steaming mad. She snatched the water bottle with an iron grip and walked into the crowd, at this point uncaring about how strange she must look. She stood in the middle of the sidewalk, revealing just a bit of her belly button courtesy of her bulging bladder. Her fist hastily unscrewed the head of the water bottle and started sipping the water down.

Sabrina smirked at the sight. “Fantastic. I get to show everyone my little piss factory~”

Very gently Sabrina opened her tightly pressed together index and thumb, inducing a psychic effect on Lyra’s body. Lyra let out a tiny, pitter patter of urine escape the girl’s bladder, straight into her fresh clothes. The release was so minimal, so discrete, that Lyra didn’t even notice she was pissing herself just a little as she sipped down more and more.

“Water goes in, pee comes out~” Sabrina cooed to herself. “Just don’t get too impatient or the flow out your cunt will match what’s coming into yo-“

Eventually, Lyra grew impatient and raised the water battle up in the air to gulp the stuff down. Her vagina responded by unleashing powerful bursts of piss with every little gulp. Sabrina giggled at the sight, specifically at that first panicked flinch when Lyra finally realized she was peeing. Lyra froze, realizing just what the hell she was doing.

“Wha-AAAAAH!” Lyra yelped in surprise, the water bottle flinging out of her hands onto the ground. Her scream had caught the attention of everyone surrounding her, all of them now eyeing that damp patch on her crotch. Lyra looked to Sabrina with a glare that could kill a man. She knew it was her fault all too well.

Sabrina did not take too kindly to that look at all. She quickly parted her index finger and thumb, completely relinquishing control over Lyra’s bladder. The lack of control was instant. An audible hiss parsed the air as the stain in Lyra’s shorts grew massive. Her cute little blue outfit grew a heavy dark blue as the torrent continued. Piss quickly started travelling down her legs to dampen her thigh high socks. Lyra crossed her legs as a desperate final attempt to stop the flow. It was no use. The poor trainer winced in humiliation as the whole crowd watched her pee herself like a helpless little girl.

As Sabrina watched, she started having second thoughts. Perhaps she was too mean to Lyra? She was a bit nasty to her when her bladder was stuffed, but that hardly justified Sabrina’s dirty trick. Perhaps she could divert some of the attention away from Lyra, at least. The gym leader spread her legs and let out a loud, sexual “OOOH~” to distract some of the crowd. Moments later, Sabrina was pissing her own long white pants until they were unmistakably damp. She sat there enjoying the warmth of her own urine and savoring every little bit of attention that came her way.


End file.
